Medicine Can Be Deadly
by GummyPeachFrogs
Summary: The medicine cats from LeapClan, MurkyClan, PetalClan, WhirlClan, and AntClan all receive the same foreboding omen.


_**A/N: Thank you to Conifeather and Aubraias for their ocs**_

* * *

A thick haze covered the moon and stars, as rain fell from the sky.

Alone on top of a hill, a tree seemed to glow like a beacon. The tree wasn't very large, but it was beautiful, with leaves that resembled feathers, and fluffy pink flowers, which looked like the tails of rabbits.

Beneath the tree, stood four medicine cats, their fur plastered to their skin, sodden from the rain.

"About time, we had just about given up on you," Asterleaf, a skinny, black pelted tom, grumbled, when the newest arrival, Lichentuft, a grey spotted tabby tom, with wiry fur padded up.

Beside Lichentuft, stood a sturdy, pale brown she-cat, with spiky fur.

"This is my apprentice, Teaselpaw," Lichentuft flicked his tail in the direction of the she-cat, "Did we miss anything?"

"Not much, just Nightfire complaining about how bad this rain would be for AntClan," Asterleaf remarked, his green eyes flickering to a small, stocky black tom, who glowered at him.

"I don't mind the rain at all," Pebblepatch, a brown tortoiseshell she-cat, remarked, lifting her muzzle up, breathing in the scent of the rain.

"You wouldn't, fish-breath," Asterleaf growled.

"Now come on," Maplebark, a russet tabby she-cat interjected, "This is a time to talk to our warrior ancestors, not to fight," she flicked her tail, "Our warrior clanmates do enough of that anyway."

Asterleaf glared at the russet she-cat.

"I wasn't fighting, I was just stating facts."

Nightfire rolled his eyes.

"Can we just get on with it?" he shuddered, "I feel exposed out in the open like this."

"Am I the only apprentice here?" Teaselpaw asked, looking around.

"Not for long, there's a kit in the nursery, Spindlekit, who has shown interest in being a medicine cat, he'll be six moons old next moon, so you'll probably see him at the next half-moon gathering," Maplebark meowed.

"I should probably take an apprentice too, the seasons are catching up with me," Asterleaf opened his mouth in a wide yawn, "Though, with Poppytail in the nursery with her third litter of kits, it doesn't make me feel as old."

"You're not old!" Pebblepatch scoffed, "I still remember when your mother was announced as an apprentice at a gathering."

"Are we going to sit here chatting like sparrows, or are we going to do something? We don't have all day!" Nightfire grumbled.

Asterleaf rolled his eyes.

"Keep your pelt on."

Pebblepatch rested her tail on the black tom's broad shoulders.

"Just relax, I know this is your first meeting without Dappledwing, and that you're worried about your clan, but rushing through this, and not allowing the other clans to discuss what is going on, isn't the way to go about things, AntClan has faced rain before, rain stronger than this, and they came out just fine."

Nightfire blinked warmly at the WhirlClan medicine cat, and then turned to the others, with a more lighthearted tone in his mew.

"I think I might take on an apprentice! There's two kits in the nursery, Cricketkit and Mothkit, they're my little brothers, I have two other brothers, they're my litter mates, named Ratface and Spiderclaw! They just received their warrior names, and I just-"

The other cats tuned Nightfire out, as he droned on and on.

"Why'd you have to cheer him up for?" Asterleaf hissed to Pebblepatch, "Now we'll never get out of here."

"Weren't you the one who told him to keep his pelt on?" Pebblepatch retorted.

Asterleaf bristled.

"Oh just shut up."

"Everyone stop," Maplebark growled, "We came here to talk to our warrior ancestors, not to fight."

Lichentuft nodded.

"She's right, this is Teaselpaw's first half-moon meeting, I don't want her thinking this is how we behave here."

"I don't know, I think it's pretty cool," the pale brown she-cat meowed, earning a glare from her mentor.

All the cats let out a few grumbles, before putting their noses to the bark of the Moon Tree, and closing their eyes.

They then all shared the same omen, a voice whispering.

"Sometimes, medicine and poison, are one in the same."

* * *

**_LeapClan_**

_**Leader:** Robinstar - brown tortoiseshell she-cat_

_**Deputy:** Aspenbranch - pale golden she-cat_

_**Medicine Cat:** Maplebark - russet tabby she-cat_

**_Warriors:_**

_Hazelstorm - white she-cat with gray tabby patches_

_Hemlockclaw - light brown tabby tom_

_Saplight - pale golden tom_

_Cedarflight - dark tabby tom_

_Willowspring - black she-cat_

_Hickorywhisker - grey tabby tom_

_Ridgeskip - brown and white tabby tom_

_Cliffstep - reddish brown tabby tom_

**_Apprentices:_**

_Dawnpaw - white she-cat with ginger tabby patches and faded blue eyes_

_Pebblepaw - dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes_

_Shadepaw - gray and white tom with blue eyes_

**_Queens:_**

_Ivyfang - torbie she-cat (mother of Fernkit, Frondkit, and Spindlekit)_

**_Kits:_**

_Spindlekit - lithe, ginger tabby tom, with white paws and tail-tip_

_Fernkit - brown tabby she-cat_

_Frondkit - brown tabby tom_

* * *

**P_etalClan_**

_**Leader:** Rosestar - white she-cat with ginger tabby patches_

_**Deputy:** Carnationfur - cream tabby tom with white_

_**Medicine Cat:** Asterleaf - black tom_

**_Warriors:_**

_Campionclaw - cream tabby tom with white_

_Tulipbreeze - ginger tabby she-cat with white_

_Darkleaf -silver tabby tom with green eyes_

_Ivytail - blue point she-cat_

_Bloomwhisker - white and blue-grey tom_

_Heathernose - pale brown tabby she-cat_

_Heathwhisker - pale brown tabby tom_

**_Apprentices:_**

_Indigopaw - dark blue-grey tom_

_Lavenderpaw - pale blue-grey she-cat_

_Lilacpaw - pale blue-grey and white she-cat_

_Irispaw - dark blue-grey and white she-cat_

_Echopaw - gray and white tom with blue eyes_

_Stormpaw - blue tabby she-cat_

_Rainpaw - dark grey tom with deep blue eyes_

_Peonypaw - cream she-cat with deep blue eyes_

**_Queens:_**

_Poppytail - tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Bloomwhisker's kits, Fritillarykit and Violetkit)_

**_Kits:_**

_Fritillarykit - ginger tabby tom_

_Violetkit - blue-grey she-cat_

**_Elders:_**

_Flowerheart - calico she-cat_

_Tansystep - cream tabby she-cat with white_

* * *

**_MurkyClan_**

_**Leader:** Marshstar - grey-brown tabby she-cat_

_**Deputy:** Lizardheart - spotted brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

_**Medicine Cat:** Lichentuft - spotted pale grey tabby tom with hazel eyes_

**_Warriors:_**

_Toadbelly - dark brown spotted tabby tom, with a white belly_

_Mistfeather - dark gray she-cat with green eyes_

_Sedgeheart - spiky furred, dark brown she-cat, with yellow eyes_

_Froghop - spotted brown tabby tom with green eyes_

_Pondmoss - white tom, with pale grey-brown spotted tabby patches, and hazel eyes_

_Swampstep - dark brown tom with darker brown paws_

_Newtfoot - dark ginger tabby tom_

_Salamanderclaw - black tom_

**_Apprentices:_**

_Teaselpaw - spiky furred, pale brown she-cat, with yellow eyes_

_Peatypaw - dark, grey-brown, spotted tabby tom, with a white underside, and hazel eyes_

_Dropletpaw - white she-cat with small black patches on ears and tail, and blue eyes_

* * *

**_WhirlClan_**

_**Leader:** Scalestar - silver tabby tom_

_**Deputy:** Tunapelt - white she-cat with blue eyes_

_**Medicine Cat:** Pebblepatch - brown tortoiseshell she-cat_

**_Warriors:_**

_Salmontail - ginger tabby tom with a white belly_

_Tidepod - ginger and white tom with blue eyes_

_Troutheart - ginger and white she-cat_

_Shelltail - ginger and white she-cat_

_Minnowflip - silver-blue tabby tom with white paws_

_Berrybelly - tabby tom with blue-grey spots on his belly_

**_Apprentices:_**

_Otterpaw - stocky gray tabby tom with green eyes_

_Fallowpaw - creamy brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

_Lilypaw - white she-cat with pale silver-blue tabby patches_

_Shadpaw - pale silver-blue tabby tom_

_Garpaw - silver-blue tom_

* * *

**_AntClan_**

_**Leader:** Beetlestar - dark brown tabby tom_

_**Deputy:** Stumpylegs - brown tabby she-cat_

_**Medicine Cat:** Nightfire - black tom with orange eyes_

**_Warriors:_**

_Rowanbright - golden-brown torbie she-cat with hazel eyes_

_Shrewnose - dark grey tom with a pointed muzzle_

_Volefur - light brown tabby she-cat_

_Gopherclaw - brown tabby she-cat_

_Ratface - dark grey tom with white paws, and a pointed muzzle_

_Spiderclaw - black tom_

**_Queens:_**

_Specklefur - black and white she-cat (mother of Cricketkit and Mothkit)_

**_Kits:_**

_Cricketkit - very dark grey tom_

_Mothkit - feathery furred, black and white tom, with a pointed muzzle_


End file.
